


Sick

by alchemyandcoffee



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sick Varian, worried Hugo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemyandcoffee/pseuds/alchemyandcoffee
Summary: The one where Varian gets sick, and Hugo is worried about him.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Kudos: 26





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> aaa this is a lot shorter than i wanted it to be, but i am proud of it!  
> Enjoy!

Varian sighed as he coughed again, groaning softly.  
He’s felt like shit for a few days, he’s been bedridden and the others, even _Hugo,_ were refusing to let him strain himself by getting up.   
He’s _fine,_ really, he is.   
It’s probably just a cold.   
“Hey.”   
Varian looked over when he heard the voice, and sighed when he saw Hugo.   
“Hey..”Varian’s voice is rough and scratchy, like it’s been dry for a while. “Am I allowed to move yet?”   
“Hell no.”Hugo sat down beside him. “You’re sick, goggles.”   
Varian let out a groan, crossing his arms. “I’m _fine,_ four-eyes.”   
“You can’t even insult me properly. You're not fine at all. You can admit you’re sick, stripes. We can tell.”   
“I’m not sick! I don’t get sick, blondie.”   
“Mhm.”Hugo wasn’t buying it, and he wasn’t ever gonna believe it.   
The taller male just took a cloth, dipped it in a cold bucket of water, and placed it on Varian’s forehead. “Keep that there. You’re burning up, goggles.”   
Varian let out a defeated sigh and rested against the bed, knowing he was ever gonna win that fight.   
Varian always refuses to admit it when he’s sick, which probably irritates Hugo who just wants to help.   
“It’s hard to take care of you when you refuse to believe you need it, y’know that right?”   
Varian sighed softly, looking at Hugo. “I don’t need help though..”   
Hugo frowned slightly and held Varian’s hand, sighing. “You’re sick, Vari. Just rest, alright? Please?”   
Varian paused for a minute, sighing heavily. “Alright..you’re lucky I love you.”   
“That’s a very unrelated note, but you’re right. I am lucky you love me.”Hugo kissed Varian’s cheek, shifting slightly so that he and Varian were laying next to each other.   
The smaller of the two smiled weakly, sighing as he shut his eyes.   
“Damn, Vari. You’re sweating a _lot_ babe.”Hugo sighed, wiping Varian’s face. “How on earth are you still insisting you’re okay?”   
Varian looked away, feeling like he was _dying_ but still refusing to fully give in. “I don’t get sick a lot, Hugo. I basically never get sick.”   
“Well guess what, goggles? You’re sick now.”   
Varian groaned softly, trying to glare at Hugo but it wasn’t really intimidating.   
In return, Hugo gave him a sharp look. “Don’t try to deny it. You know you are.”   
“Shut up, four eyes…”   
Varian sounds absolutely _spent_ right now, and Hugo sighed as he stroked Varian’s cheek.   
“Rest, Vari. I’ll stay with you, okay?”   
“You promise..?”   
Hugo gave Varian a soft smile and kissed the tip of Varian’s nose with a look of adoration in his eyes. “I promise.”   
Varian sighed and nodded slightly, shutting his eyes and nestling his face into the crook of Hugo’s neck.   
It didn’t take long for Varian to relax and drift off, soft puffs exiting his mouth as he slept peacefully.   
Hugo let Varian rest, gently playing with the smaller man’s hair.   
He doesn’t need any rest, not really, but he will keep his promise and stay here with Varian.

He just hopes enough rest will help him.


End file.
